Chatvalier, au tableau !
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Comment Adrien et Marinette trouveront l'inspiration pour un devoir de français... Réponse au défi 17 de Crazy Av sur le thème Chevalier ! Suite de "Un Parfum de Grasse"
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour ! Voici ma réponse au défi 17 de Crazy Av sur le thème Chevalier _._ Cette histoire est divisée en deux parties, en voici la première. La seconde sera publiée avant samedi (date limite du défi que je compte respecter ;D).**

 **Prévention : ce récit est une suite à ma précédente histoire Un parfum de Grasse (aussi en réponse à un précédent défi). Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette histoire ****mais si vous êtes curieux de savoir le pourquoi du comment tout cela est arrivé, vous pouvez aller lire ma précédente histoire ;)**

 **En attendant j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Une semaine. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours aux élèves de troisième avant d'entamer des révisions intenses en vue de passer le brevet des collèges. Une semaine durant laquelle, très certainement, leurs professeurs décideraient de ralentir la cadence, allégeant les heures de travail. Le programme était bouclé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Pas même un seul devoir.

Mais cette perspective ne semblait pas être au goût de Mademoiselle Bustier, la professeure de français. Durant cette heure de cours avant la pause déjeuner, elle leur avait parlé des caractéristiques du courant littéraire du romantisme, ce qui avait divisé les élèves en deux catégories : les intéressés et les autres. Avant de libérer ses élèves, Mademoiselle Bustier déclara :

– Avant que vous ne partiez manger, laissez-moi vous donner les devoirs pour lundi ?

Nombre d'élèves protestèrent en argumentant que les cours étaient presque finis mais l'opinion de la professeure ne changea pas.

– Pas de négociation. Et puis, je pense que cela peut être intéressant pour vous. Je vais faire appel à votre créativité mais également à l'acteur qui sommeille en vous.

L'ensemble de la classe cligna des yeux. Face à leur incompréhension, Mademoiselle Bustier dut se retenir de rire.

– J'aimerais que, par binôme, vous écriviez et jouiez une déclaration en respectant le ton d'une certaine époque. Je ne veux pas que ce soit trop long, cinq minutes par groupe devrait suffire. Je vous demande d'inventer une scène – ou de reprendre une scène déjà existante – en vous appuyant sur une œuvre, sur une histoire d'amour bien sûr.

– Est-ce que nous devons choisir une œuvre étudiée en classe ? demanda Rose après que Mademoiselle Bustier l'ait autorisée à prendre la parole.

– Pas nécessairement, vous êtes libre sur ce plan-là. Disons que je vous autorise à prendre une œuvre qui date maximum du dix-neuvième siècle. Par exemple, nous ne pouvez pas prendre ce roman car il date du vingtième, mais si vous aviez choisi _L'écume des jours_ de Boris Vian, alors vous auriez écrit sur l'amour entre Colin et Chloé. Je vous demande en tout cas de respecter le style d'écriture de l'époque de l'œuvre, si vous choisissez d'écrire. Si vous choisissez de jouer une scène, comme une pièce de théâtre, mettez-y tout votre cœur. Dans tous les cas, vous passerez tous au tableau.

La professeure dut s'interrompre quelques secondes, les élèves bavardant entre eux, discutant certainement du sujet qu'elle leur avait donné.

– Une dernière chose, je ne vous impose pas des duos fille-garçon. Si vous êtes plus à l'aise entre garçons ou entre filles, libre à vous. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien jouer une scène qui évoque les sentiments des deux amoureux de l'histoire. À nouveau, par exemple, un duo de filles pourrait jouer une scène de _Roméo et Juliette_ qui serait une discussion entre Juliette et sa gouvernante, mais dans laquelle elles parlent des sentiments de Juliette pour Roméo.

Un certain soulagement passa à travers la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves étant soulagés par cette nouvelle.

Comme une libération, la cloche retentit et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires dans un calme relatif.

– Ce devoir ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, dis-moi, dit Alya en donnant un coup de coude à sa voisine.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Marinette en tentant de cacher son rougissement soudain.

– Car c'est le premier devoir que tu peux faire avec Adrien sans avoir à bafouiller pour lui demander, ria Alya tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille et jetant un coup d'œil à leur voisin blond.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa rien qu'à cette idée et elle ne put empêcher un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Car voici un petit mois qu'elle et Adrien sortaient ensemble et elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. De un, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que, pour une fois dans sa vie, tout soit parfait tant dans sa vie privée que dans sa vie de super-héroïne. De deux, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que Adrien était aussi son coéquipier de toujours, sous les traits et le costume de Chat Noir. Et enfin de trois, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Dire que tout cela, toute cette suite d'événements avait été déclenchée par un simple voyage scolaire – et quelques coïncidences impromptues. Marinette remerciait sa bonne étoile pour cette chance qui lui avait été donnée. La soirée qui avait vu leurs deux identités secrètes voler en éclat ainsi que l'aveu de leurs sentiments avait été riche en émotion, pour elle comme pour lui. Et encore, le lendemain, tous deux étaient sûrs d'avoir rêvé cette soirée alors qu'elle était on ne peut plus réelle. Le plus surprenant pour eux fut de constater que leur nouvelle « situation » n'avait en rien entaché leur vie en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug. Ils donnaient toujours le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pendant les attaques d'akumas ; mieux, le fait d'être un couple dans la vie les aidait davantage à surmonter de nouvelles épreuves, faisant encore plus attention à l'autre. Il est cependant à noter qu'ils n'avaient pas encore osé se rapprocher à la vue des parisiens en tant que super-héros. Avec le temps, et Adrien était celui qui l'espérait le plus, peut-être que leur attitude sur ce point changera.

Mais voici également un mois que les deux adolescents avaient soigneusement repoussé une épreuve, et pas des moindres : l'épreuve de « la révélation au public » comme il la surnommait entre eux. Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de ne rien révéler aux autres élèves et amis quant au fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Bien évidemment, Alya et Nino, ainsi que les parents de la jeune fille avaient été exclus de cette liste en étant mis au courant assez rapidement – en excluant la découverte de leur identité secrète, bien sûr. Cependant, les deux amoureux tenaient à préserver un semblant d'intimité avec le reste de la classe. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que l'ambiance ou le comportement de certains (Chloé dans le viseur) ne changent en apprenant cette nouvelle. La discrétion était donc de mise, bien qu'ils aient failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises entrain de se tenir par la main ou d'échanger un ou deux baisers au détour d'un couloir ou entre deux cours.

Toutefois, Marinette reconnaissait volontiers que cette situation avait quelque chose de romantique. Ils devaient se cacher des autres, comme dans de nombreux romans d'amour. Elle vivait sa propre histoire...

– Allô ! La Terre appelle Marinette, l'assomma Alya en claquant des doigts à plusieurs reprises.

– Hein ? Quoi ?

– Je te disais que je ferai le travail avec Nino.

– On écrira la plus belle des scènes de déclaration ! s'enthousiasma le garçon en se retournant vers les filles.

– Il reste toujours l'option théâtre si on ne trouve rien, lui rappela sa petite-amie.

– Avec deux génies comme nous, on va forcément réussir à écrire un truc d'enfer.

Alors que Nino et Alya étaient en train d'imaginer leur fameuse scène, Marinette remarqua enfin qu'Adrien s'était lui aussi retourné et qu'il la fixait avec un sourire des plus séduisants.

– Ça te va si on le fait ensemble, Marinette ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

– Oui ! Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir ! Je suis ravie de me déclarer à toi- Non de faire la déclaration avec toi !

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de rire face au débit de paroles impressionnant de sa petite-amie. Il est vrai que Marinette, fidèle à elle-même et bien que étant officiellement en couple avec Adrien, continuait parfois de bafouiller quand il lui adressait la parole. Une petite habitude qu'elle avait eu durant toute l'année scolaire et qui était décidément bien dure à faire disparaître – bien qu'elle ait fortement diminué tout de même.

– Si tu veux, après le déjeuner, on va à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à l'œuvre qu'on doit choisir, lui proposa le jeune garçon.

– On ira tous ensemble ! s'exclama Nino en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, ne laissant pas à Marinette le temps de répondre convenablement. Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous donner des idées ! Notre projet sera PAR-FAIT !

– Le nôtre aussi le sera, t'en fait pas pour ça, le chambra Adrien.

– Tu veux parier, mec ?

– Ça me convient.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes, sous l'œil à la fois amusé et désespéré des deux filles. Bien entendu, tout cela était un pari amical, mais elles sentaient que ce défi symbolique allait leur donner du fil à retordre.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre sortis de classe, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, Adrien fut sauvagement abordé par Chloé qui avait bien évidemment en tête de faire équipe avec le blondinet pour ce travail. Après avoir adressé un regard à Marinette, Adrien répondit avec franchise à la fille du Maire qu'il avait déjà un partenaire, et prit soin de ne pas révéler de qui il s'agissait. Visiblement furieuse, Chloé s'en était retournée vers Sabrina en pestiférant comme à son habitude contre cette « injustice ». A la suite de quoi, les quatre adolescents purent se remettre en chemin, Alya et Nino se tenant par la main alors que Marinette et Adrien durent se contenter de petits regards discrets.

* * *

Pressés d'arriver le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque, ils mangèrent assez rapidement avant de s'y rendre et de se placer à deux tables différentes et opposées, Marinette et Adrien ayant opté pour une table au fond de la pièce où il n'y avait personne.

– Si j'ai bien compris, avant d'écrire la déclaration, il faut trouver une histoire sur laquelle s'appuyer ? demanda Marinette à son partenaire pour confirmation.

– Oui, et je sens que le plus dur, ça va être ça : trouver l'histoire, lui répondit Adrien en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

– Déjà, dans ce qu'on a étudié cette année et qui rentre dans les critères de la prof, on a quoi ?

– Hum... On aurait _Antigone_ , _Roméo et Juliette_ , les poésies de Rimbaud... et c'est tout ! Le reste des œuvres qu'on a étudié sont après le dix-neuvième siècle !

– Et bien... On pourrait jouer _Roméo et Juliette_.

L'un comme l'autre furent surpris des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Marinette. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir pensé, et non parlé à voix haute... Elle voulut se frapper pour avoir osé dire ça devant Adrien.

– Pourquoi pas, mais... reprit Adrien sans tenir compte de la petite tinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de sa petite-amie. C'est trop commun. Tout le monde va choisir ça car on l'a vu en classe, et c'est simple de trouver une scène de déclaration, ou qui parle de sentiments. Je te parie que au moins trois groupes vont jouer la scène du balcon, finit-il par pointer.

– Et bien on a qu'à jouer la scène entre Juliette et sa gouvernante, dit Marinette le regard taquin.

– Ah oui, et qui ferait Juliette ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette répartie digne d'un Chat Noir, Marinette dut se reprendre pour ne pas rire et pour continuer ce petit jeu.

– Moi. C'est moi qui ferait Juliette. Parce que je ne te vois pas du tout habillé avec une belle robe de princesse. Donc tu feras la nourrisse, mon chaton.

– « Oh, Juliette ! Comment peux-tu être amoureuse d'un Montaigu, l'ennemi de notre famille ! Il est de ton devoir de l'oublier ! » joua Adrien en essayant d'imiter la fameuse nourrisse.

Marinette dut laisser échapper le rire qu'elle retenait depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle devait toutefois le contenir, au risque qu'elle et Adrien ne se fassent réprimander par la bibliothécaire.

– Bon, reprit la jeune fille en soufflant pour se calmer. Il y a encore la scène du bal.

– Marinette, je te le redis, je pense que c'est la facilité de prendre _Roméo et Juliette_.

– On peut toujours essayer la scène maintenant, ça nous coûte rien.

En vérité, Marinette aurait laissé gagner Adrien en temps normal. Mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Elle savait que dans cette fameuse scène du bal, Roméo et Juliette échangeaient un baiser à deux reprises... Et elle mourrait d'envie qu'Adrien l'embrasse. Ils pouvaient bien allier travail et petit plaisir, non ?

S'avouant vaincu pour cette fois, Adrien rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Marinette, se collant presque à elle. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait sorti sa tablette et cherchait la pièce de théâtre dans ses documents. Une fois cela fait, elle parcourut le fichier pour arriver à la scène 5 de l'Acte I, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne joueraient pas cela lundi pour leur devoir, elle pouvait au moins jouer cette scène avec son amoureux, rien que tous les deux.

– _Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence_ , commença Adrien en prenant délicatement la main de Marinette comme cela était indiqué dans le texte. _Permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser._

– _Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion_ , poursuivit Marinette après s'être reconcentrée... Adrien jouait parfaitement son rôle, et elle se sentait perturbée par cela... _Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser._

– _Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?_

– _Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière._

– _Oh ! alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir._

– _Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières._

– _Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière._

Après avoir vérifié d'un rapide coup d'oeil que personne ne les regardait (et constatant que la bibliothèque était toujours aussi vide), Adrien s'avança pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Marinette. Alors qu'elle pensait que cet échange serait plus long, elle fut surprise lorsque son amoureux s'éloigna d'elle à peine deux secondes plus tard, et qu'il lui offrit pour toute réponse un clin d'œil malicieux.

– _Vos lèvres ont effacé le pêché des miennes_ , reprit le garçon avec un regard de défi, attendant que sa partenaire se remette dans le jeu.

– _Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le pêché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres_ , dit Marinette avec une once de taquinerie dans le regard, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à Adrien de l'embrasser à nouveau. Son souhait allait bientôt être exhaussé...

– _Vous avez pris le pêché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon pêché._

En lisant la didascalie suivant son texte « Il l'embrasse encore. », Adrien ne fit pas prier. Il embrassa à nouveau son amoureuse, avide d'amour et d'une envie de le lui montrer, de le lui prouver. Marinette sourit contre les lèvres d'Adrien, heureuse de la tournure que prenait cette séance de travail. Ce baiser était comme une torture tant les deux adolescents souhaitaient exprimer leurs sentiments à travers ce simple contact. Mais il fallait rester discret, tous deux étaient conscients du risque considérable qu'ils prenaient en cet instant. Malheureusement, cette infime part de raison se trouvait bien loin dans leur esprit.

Bien que leur baiser soit doux et romantique du début à la fin, Adrien se décida à taquiner la lèvre inférieure de Marinette en la mordillant très légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il lui suffisait juste d'écouter son instinct... Surprise dans un premier temps, la jeune fille pensa dans un second qu'elle aimait cette nouvelle découverte. À tel point qu'un léger gémissement s'échappa tout seul de sa bouche.

Prenant conscience de ce petit bruit, Marinette se figea, mettant fin au baiser. Elle tourna la tête machinalement à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises. Elle souffla en constatant que personne ne les avait vu, et put enfin se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage lumineux d'Adrien. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle prononça les mots suivants :

– Tu as l'art des baisers.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était la réplique suivante dans la scène qu'ils jouaient; elle ignorait juste pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé qu'elle la dirait quand même au lieu de profiter de cet instant.

Adrien passa une main sur la joue de sa petite-amie, la caressant du bout des doigts. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau, accentuant l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait.

– Ce n'est pas la bonne réplique, ma Lady, lui chuchota Adrien à l'oreille tout en souriant.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, interrogeant le garçon du regard. Il pointa alors la phrase sur sa tablette.

– Tu t'es trompée. La bonne réplique est « _Vous avez l'art des baisers_ »... Pas « tu », acheva-t-il en lui adressant un regard plein de malice.

Marinette ne trouva rien à dire pour se défendre, se mettant à rougir un peu plus. Adrien ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Il adorait la taquiner. La voir rougir après chacun de leur échange était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et dont il ne se lasserait jamais très certainement. Tout simplement parce que ces petites réactions faisaient de Marinette ce qu'elle était, à savoir _elle_ et personne d'autre.

– Est-ce que tu aurais fait un petit lapsus révélateur ? décida de continuer Adrien dans sa plaisanterie.

– Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non... J'aurais besoin d'une confirmation pour le savoir.

Voyant que Marinette se rapprochait à nouveau lui, Adrien dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour la stopper dans son élan. Clairement, il pourrait passer des heures à l'embrasser... mais le devoir les appelait.

– Je pense que c'est suffisant pour l'instant. On retourne en classe dans... quinze minutes, et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est... Se distraire.

– Si, on a appris une chose. (Adrien laissa passer un silence, attendant que Marinette lui apporte une réponse.) On sait qu'on ne choisira pas _Roméo et Juliette_.

– C'est au moins ça, dit Adrien après avoir lâché un petit rire. En attendant, on a toujours rien, continua-t-il en désespérant sur sa table.

Alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir à tous les livres classiques qu'il avait lu, mettant à part les histoires d'amour, le fil des pensées d'Adrien fut interrompu lorsque Marinette lui tapota l'épaule tout en lui montrant son téléphone portable.

– Vu la galère dans laquelle on est... On peut taper sur Google un truc du genre « Top 10 des histoires d'amour classiques »...

L'opinion d'Adrien fut partagée. D'un côté, l'idée semblait être la solution du dernier espoir. Et de l'autre, elle semblait être une idée de génie pour les élèves perdus comme eux. Approuvant finalement son idée, tous les deux se mirent à chercher sur internet ces fameux « Top » dans lesquels ils espéraient trouver le Graal.

Et ce fut Marinette qui pensa le trouver sur son téléphone.

– Adrien, j'ai peut-être quelque chose.

Le garçon se pencha sur le portable de sa partenaire pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Tristan et Iseult_ ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais lu, ni étudié avec Nathalie, mais je connais un peu l'histoire. Et toi ?

– Justement, on l'a étudié en cinquième avec Mademoiselle Bustier. Toi qui cherche un truc original, je suis sûre que personne ne pensera à une œuvre qui date du Moyen-Âge.

– Donc... On se retrouve à l'époque des chevaliers, des princesses et des combats à l'épée ?

– Euh... Oui, c'est plutôt bien résumé.

En proie à la réflexion, Adrien se leva soudainement de sa chaise et disparut dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Marinette demeura perdue face à cette précipitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De toute manière, elle savait qu'il allait revenir ne serait-ce que pour récupérer ses affaires... Mais tout de même !

Après peut-être une minute ou deux, Adrien réapparut en tenant un livre dans une main. Il reprit place sur sa chaise et posa le livre sur la table, dévoilant la couverture à son amoureuse.

La couverture de _Tristan et Iseult._

– Ma Lady, cela serait un honneur pour moi d'être votre preux chevalier pour cette quête de la meilleure note à notre exposé.

* * *

 **Alors oui, pour ceux qui auraient douté quant à mon "respect" du Thème Chevalier, j'espère que vous avez votre réponse ;)**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la partie 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello ! Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette petite histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

– Adrien, puis-je savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

La voix glaciale et neutre de Gabriel Agreste raisonna dans le hall d'entrée, provoquant par la même occasion un frisson qui passa le long du dos de son fils. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du manoir, son élan fut interrompu par l'apparition de son père.

– Je vais chez Nino, eut-il tout juste le temps de dire avant que son père ne reprenne.

– Tu devrais davantage travailler ton piano. Nous sommes dimanche après tout, et tu n'as aucune séance photo de prévu.

– Je dois aller chez lui car nous avons un travail à rendre pour demain. Un travail en binôme. Nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble. Et j'ai prévenu le chauffeur hier que j'irai chez lui aujourd'hui. On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

– Non, je le crains fort.

Un duel de regards s'engagea entre le père et le fils, le premier ne souhaitant pas laisser son enfant dehors, et le second priant de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir sortir en cette journée ensoleillée. Adrien priait de tout son cœur pour que son père n'appose pas son veto quant à cette sortie.

– Très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de tes études, tu peux y aller. J'enverrai le chauffeur te chercher pour 19 heures.

Adrien voulut protester en disant que l'horaire était trop tôt, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendra pas gain de cause, il se ravisa. Une chose à la fois ; c'était déjà un premier pas que son père ne s'oppose pas farouchement à ce qu'il quitte la maison.

– Merci, père. A tout à l'heure, dit Adrien en passant la porte d'entrée, tout en devinant que, comme tous les soirs, il ne croiserait pas son père lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Après s'être installé à l'arrière de la voiture, le jeune garçon s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir voir Marinette en dehors des heures de cours, et en dehors de son rôle de Chat Noir.

Car oui, cela avait beau faire un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Adrien avait pris grand soin de ne pas mettre son père au courant quant à cette relation naissante. Il imaginait qu'il lui dirait qu'avoir une petite-amie le déconcentrerait de son travail. Mais il savait que son père aurait tort.

Depuis qu'ils avaient déclaré être ensemble, Marinette et Adrien n'avaient véritablement pu se voir qu'au collège – en dehors des missions faisant appel à Chat Noir et Ladybug. En effet, l'emploi du temps titanesque du garçon était un fardeau bien lourd qui les empêchaient de se voir le samedi, et encore moins le dimanche puisque Gabriel Agreste refusait que son fils sorte de la maison pour des « affaires inutiles ». Adrien fut donc contraint de mentir à son père pour pouvoir partir de chez lui.

Enfin, il n'avait qu'à moitié menti. Il partait bien travailler chez quelqu'un ; il avait simplement omis de dévoiler la véritable identité de cette personne.

Deux jours plus tôt, après qu'ils se soient mis d'accord pour faire leur travail sur _Tristan et Iseult_ , Marinette avait proposé à Adrien qu'ils essayent de se voir le week-end pour travailler, profitant du samedi pour avancer chacun de leur côté, et ainsi regrouper les informations le dimanche. Ce petit temps avait permis à Adrien de se plonger dans la lecture de la légende, qu'il avait du lire en un temps record.

Quand Adrien reconnut le quartier dans lequel habitait Nino, la voiture s'était déjà arrêtée. Le Gorille lui ouvrit la porte et Adrien le remercia. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'immeuble où habitait son meilleur ami, et entra après avoir tapé le digicode. Il se cacha ensuite et surveilla la rue jusqu'à ce que son chauffeur parte. Ainsi, il put librement sortir de l'immeuble.

– Pff, tout ce cinéma juste pour voir ta copine. Ça me gave, je veux mon fromage, râla Plagg après être sorti de la chemise d'Adrien.

– Tant que je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, on fera comme ça. Aller retourne te cacher, on est en pleine rue !

Suite à cela, Adrien sortit son portable et envoya un petit message.

A Marinette.

 **« Le Gorille vient de me laisser. Je suis devant chez Nino. Je suis chez toi dans quinze minutes je pense ;) »**

Il garda son téléphone en main, et commença à marcher quelques mètres dans la rue. Puis une vibration l'obligea à s'arrêter.

 **« Daccord trop trop hâte que tu arrives mon chaton 3 »**

Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa petite-amie en train de sauter de joie en écrivant ce message. Lui aussi avait très hâte de la retrouver, mais la perspective du trajet ne l'enchantait guère.

Puis il eut une illumination.

Ni une ni deux, Adrien partit se faufiler dans une petite rue étroite, à l'abri des regards.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas par là ! se plaignit Plagg.

– Tu vas vite comprendre. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Le petit kwami n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà aspiré dans la bague de son maître. Chat Noir fit son apparition moins d'une seconde après.

– Ma Lady, ton vœu va être exhaussé.

Puis, en un instant, Chat Noir bondit et grimpa l'immeuble qui se trouvait face à lui. Et une fois arrivé sur le toit, il commença à courir, courir et encore courir, s'aidant par moment de son bâton télescopique pour franchir les grands écarts. Il allait plus vite, définitivement plus vite qu'en étant à pied. Il espérait que Marinette apprécierait cette petite surprise, à savoir qu'il arrive avec un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu.

En empruntant ce raccourci difficile d'accès pour le commun des mortels, le super-héros avait pu atteindre sa destination en cinq minutes à peine. Quand il aperçut la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng non loin, il redescendit sur la terre ferme et se détransforma à l'abri des regards.

– Pitié Adrien, évite les transformations surprises, ça me donne mal à la tête ! le gronda Plagg sitôt réapparu.

– J'essayerai, en attendant on est arrivé, tu pourras te reposer avec Tikki.

– J'espère qu'il y aura du fromage !

Adrien se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette passion de Plagg pour le camembert. Après que Plagg ait regagné sa cachette habituelle, le jeune garçon put entamer les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la boulangerie. Il appréhendait quelque peu de se retrouver face aux parents de Marinette. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez elle en tant que « petit-ami » (la dernière fois remontant à ce concours de jeux vidéos), il était normal pour lui de stresser. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'état plus que probable de Marinette : elle devait être cent fois plus anxieuse que lui. Adrien se détendit quelque peu en se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ; il venait chez elle pour travailler, pas pour passer du bon temps... Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais bon, avec les parents de la jeune fille non loin de sa chambre, il se doute bien à quel point cela serait gênant s'ils les surprenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Adrien chassa ses hésitations de son esprit et passa la porte de la boulangerie. Il vit alors Tom Dupain derrière la caisse en train de donner un paquet à une cliente. Celle-ci le remercia et s'en alla. Adrien prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le comptoir.

– Bonjour Monsieur Dupain, salua-t-il avec une pointe de timidité mais beaucoup d'assurance. Je viens voir Marinette. On doit travailler sur un exposé.

– Ha mais oui ! Adrien ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? lui demanda le boulanger si chaleureusement (Adrien en fut surpris). Marinette nous a prévenu que tu venais aujourd'hui. Passe derrière, ma femme est au salon.

– Merci.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre. Il obéit à Tom et passa par derrière pour rejoindre l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng. Il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que la mère de Marinette l'accueillit déjà.

– Bonjour, Adrien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en l'invitant à rentrer.

– Bonjour, madame. Vous allez bien ?

– Très bien, c'est gentil de me le demander. Je vais aller prévenir Marinette que tu es là.

Sabine Cheng entraîna Adrien dans le salon avant qu'elle ne monte quelques marches qui menait à une trappe : la chambre de Marinette. Sabine toqua à la trappe.

– Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Adrien, ce qui fit légèrement rougir ce dernier.

– Qui ? put-il entendre dans la pièce en haut.

Il était normal que Marinette se demande qui pouvait l'attendre, Adrien étant arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure prédite.

– Un certain garçon blond, plaisanta sa mère.

A la suite de quoi, Adrien entendit un véritable capharnaüm dans la chambre au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – semblait être tombé. Il entendit Marinette courir à pas lourd dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Il avait donc raison ; elle était bien plus anxieuse que lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le calme revint et Marinette apparut en haut de l'escalier. Elle descendit les marches assez rapidement pour arriver en face de son petit-ami.

– Salut, Adrien, dit-elle un peu surexcitée. Tu es arrivé vite, dis donc ! Bon aller, tu viens, on a du travail nous !

Elle le prit soudainement par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Le garçon eut le temps de ne rien comprendre quand il se retrouva dans la chambre aux teintes rosées.

– Désolée d'avoir été brusque, s'excusa Marinette en refermant la trappe. Mais on devait vite monter où ma mère ne nous aurait pas lâché pendant au moins une heure.

– Je comprends, t'en fait pas, lui dit Adrien en riant presque. Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, disons que je suis... passé par les toits.

– C'est pas très bien mon chaton d'abuser de ses pouvoirs, essaya-t-elle de le sermonner en souriant.

– Tu avais hâte que j'arrive. Me voilà !

Adrien partit poser ses affaires sur le petit canapé, mais en se retournant, il remarqua que quelque chose avait disparu.

– Dis donc, ma Lady, où sont toutes les photos de moi qui étaient accrochées ici ?

Marinette rougit d'un seul coup en se rappelant de cet épisode datant d'il y a plusieurs semaines, où sa chambre avait été filmée à son insu et que tout le monde avait pu voir sa collection de photographies d'Adrien. Pour autant, elle n'avait enlevé les photos du garçon que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble. Et ce pour une bonne raison...

– Je trouvais que ça faisait triste de n'avoir que des photos de toi. Maintenant, j'aimerais plutôt afficher des photos de nous deux ensemble, dit-elle en rougissant alors qu'Adrien s'était rapproché d'elle. Mais il y en a toujours une à côté de mon lit ! Donc tu vois, je ne les ai pas complété enlevé.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Adrien lui envoie une petite pique, Marinette fut prise de cours par ses lèvres qui vinrent capturée les siennes. Avec ce stress soudain qu'avait provoqué la mini-confrontation entre Adrien et ses parents, elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Il fallait bien y remédier...

A noter que pendant cet infime moment, Tikki et Plagg avaient décidé d'un regard de s'éloigner et de se cacher en haut de la mezzanine.

– Aller, Marinette, il est temps qu'on s'y mette, déclara Adrien après avoir mis un terme à leur baiser.

– Hum, d'accord !

Marinette s'installa à son bureau et sortit plusieurs feuilles, tandis qu'Adrien s'éclipsa quelques instants pour chercher ses propres notes, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Je t'ai dit hier soir que j'avais fini le livre dans la journée, mais ce que j'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai eu énormément de mal à me faire au style, lui dit Adrien. Ça va être compliqué d'écrire quelque chose, je sens.

– Moi aussi, je le sens. Je n'ai pas relu l'histoire en entier, mais seulement des passages clés. J'ai même pas écrit une phrase.

– J'ai un début de déclaration, mais bon c'est vraiment à corriger avant demain, dit le garçon en tendant une feuille à Marinette.

La jeune fille parcourut du regard les quelques lignes écrites de la main d'Adrien. Elle fit tout pour le dissimuler, mais son cœur s'emballait déjà à leur lecture. Elle dut pourtant se remettre en tête que Adrien parlait en tant que Tristan... donc pas à elle directement.

– J'aime beaucoup ce début. Mais si on n'a que ça, on va pas aller loin, désespéra Marinette.

– J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de tirades dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'on pourrait chacun écrire une tirade, et les deux seraient entrecoupées par un petit dialogue.

– Je sens déjà que ça va être un enfer...

Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, les deux amoureux imaginaient ce que pourrait donner leur déclaration. Cela avançait à petit pas, même si ils avaient décidé que leurs tirades à l'un et à l'autre seraient écrites à part. Marinette avait suggéré cela, car elle n'arrivait pas à aligner ses mots (même sur le papier) alors qu'Adrien l'épiait du regard. Ainsi, quand celui-ci partira, ils devront tous deux s'y attaquer séparément. Cette séance fut interrompue aux alentours de 17 heures lorsque Sabine était entrée dans la chambre de Marinette sans prévenir, avec un plateau de brioches sortant tout droit du four. Heureusement pour eux, les deux adolescents étaient bien assis au bureau, n'étant pas dans une position compromettante. Mise à part cette arrivée de la mère de Marinette, seuls quelques baisers volés interrompaient de ci, de là l'élan des collégiens dans leur travail.

En tout cas, ce temps de travail eut bien une fin... Mais plus involontaire et précipitée.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient l'une des fameuses brioches, Marinette et Adrien entendirent des cris stridents qui venaient de la rue. Ils montèrent sur la terrasse et constatèrent qu'un super-vilain étaient en train de terroriser la ville, non loin du quartier du Marais.

D'un simple regard, ils se comprirent et demandèrent à leurs kwamis respectifs de les transformer.

Ainsi Ladybug et Chat Noir purent partir à la rescousse des parisiens.

* * *

Très certainement un de leurs ennemis les plus faciles à vaincre, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps au couple de super-héros pour maîtriser l'akumatisé, réduisant une fois de plus à néant les plans du Papillon. Ladybug put ensuite purifier l'akuma avant que tout ne redevienne normal dans les rues de Paris. Les deux super-héros purent aller s'abriter sur un toit en contemplant les parisiens retrouver le sourire.

– Beau travail, ma Lady. Tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillée, déclara Chat Noir en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du toit.

– Je te retourne le compliment, chaton, poursuivit sa partenaire en restant debout à ses côtés. On était comme des guerriers !

– Comme des chatvaliers, tu veux dire ?

Ladybug regarda son partenaire de manière désespérée face au jeu de mot qui ne l'étonna guère.

– Il est vraiment nul celui-là, ria-t-elle.

– Reconnais tout de même que j'ai tout d'un chevalier servant, dit Chat Noir en se tournant vers Ladybug. Je sauve le monde des créatures démoniaques !

– Et où est ta demoiselle en détresse alors ?

– Ma princesse tu veux dire ! Et bien, à toi de décider. Soit elle est en train de m'attendre dans sa tour d'ivoire... Soit elle est juste devant moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ladybug donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Chat Noir. Puis un bruit provient des Miraculous de chacun.

– Il nous reste quatre minutes avant de nous transformer, constata Ladybug. On ferait mieux de rentrer de chez moi par deux chemins différents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Mais avant, ma Lady... ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sembla complètement hypnotisée par son regard verdoyant.

– Un chevalier a normalement droit à un baiser de sa princesse à la fin du combat. Puis-je y avoir droit moi aussi ?

– Mon brave Chat Noir, vous méritez tous les titres de chevalier qui existent sur cette terre. Ainsi, je veux bien vous donnez un gage de ma gratitude.

Ainsi le premier baiser de Ladybug et Chat Noir eut lieu, la première ayant délicatement saisi le visage du second avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tous deux songèrent que s'embrasser sous leurs identités de super-héros avait quelque chose de plutôt mystérieux. Après tout, jamais ils n'auraient du savoir qui se cachait sous le masque de leur partenaire. Ils ne décidèrent de se séparer que lorsque leurs Miraculous émirent un nouveau bruit.

– Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

– Parfait ! Le dernier arrivé chez toi est un chat mouillé !

Ladybug ne put protester que son coéquipier avait disparu dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle allait prendre. Trois minutes. Dans trois minutes, ils se retrouveraient. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle arrive chez elle en trois minutes !

Redoublant d'effort, la jeune héroïne parvint à réaliser cet exploit. Quand elle arriva sur la terrasse, son costume disparut instantanément. Et elle constata qu'Adrien l'attendait assis sur une chaise.

– Tu m'as fait attendre, la taquina-t-il.

– De combien ? Dix secondes ?

– Au moins vingt, je dirai !

Adrien se leva et fit signe à Marinette de se rapprocher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et sourire en parcourant la petite distance qui la séparait de son amoureux. Puis son rire fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Adrien. Elle crut sentir son cœur à la fois s'arrêter et battre à tout rompre ; la sensation était toujours aussi exquise. Marinette pouvait l'affirmer : elle ne connaissait rien de plus beau qu'embrasser Adrien.

Les deux adolescents se décidèrent enfin à retourner dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Mais alors que tous les deux allaient reprendre leur activité favorite, Adrien reçut un message, qui mettait définitivement fin à cette séance de travail. Intriguée, Marinette lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

– Mon chauffeur vient de partir. Il ne va pas tarder à être devant chez Nino.

– Pourquoi il serait devant chez Nino ?

– J'ai dit à mon père que je travaillais chez lui. Il n'était déjà pas très chaud pour que je sorte, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et puis, tu sais, je ne veux rien lui dire pour nous deux.

– Oui je sais... soupira Marinette en réalisant ce que ce message signifiait.

– Je vais devoir partir, souffla Adrien à son tour. Hey, ma Lady, me fais pas cette tête. On se revoit demain au collège. Et puis, on a notre exposé en première heure. Il faut qu'on soit en forme.

– Je sais, mais...

– Mais ?

– C'est difficile de rester « éloignée » de toi à l'école. Et on ne peut pas se voir le week-end... Ça me frustre juste.

– Moi aussi, crois-moi, j'aimerais trouver une solution.

– Moi j'en ai peut-être une !

Plagg surgit sans crier gare entre les deux adolescents, surpris par cette intervention.

– Et si vous vous échappiez en cachette, suggéra le kwami.

– Plagg, je crois qu'on a besoin de plus d'explication, le sermonna Adrien.

– J'en donnerai si tu jures de me donner le plus fin des camemberts quand on rentrera.

Adrien se vit contraint de céder au caprice de Plagg, sous l'œil amusé de Marinette et de Tikki.

– Mettons, Adrien tu ne peux pas sortir. Mais Chat Noir, lui le peut. Rien ne t'empêche de partir de ta chambre quand tu sais que tu n'as plus rien à faire.

– Oui mais, et Marinette ?

– Et bah, elle n'a qu'à rester ici. Tu viens chez elle, c'est tout !

– Mais il y a mes parents. C'est impossible qu'il passe inaperçu, intervient Marinette.

– Et bah tant pis, soyez discret. J'essaye de trouver une solution pour que vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre comme quoi vous ne vous voyez pas assez ! s'énerva Plagg.

Plagg fit mine de bouder sous les yeux d'Adrien et de Marinette. Tous deux se regardèrent ensuite, plutôt sceptique mais également compréhensif.

– C'est vrai que... ça peut être pas mal, se décida à dire Marinette.

– On va y réfléchir. Au moins, si on ne trouve rien d'autre, on a un plan B.

– Bon aller dites-vous au revoir, il faut qu'on y aille Adrien ! hurla Plagg.

Se décidant enfin à bouger, Adrien partit ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorti de son sac, avant de se retourner vers son amoureuse.

– N'oublie pas d'écrire ta partie, ma Lady, dit-il tout en caressant tendrement sa joue.

– Toi aussi, n'oublie pas.

– Et essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, ne put s'empêcher de dire Adrien en lâchant un rire. Ou plutôt, essaye de ne pas te coucher trop tard si tu travailles dans la nuit.

– Ah, ça je ne peux pas le garantir. Je travaille plutôt bien de nuit.

– Ma Lady, ce sont les chats qui vivent la nuit. Est-ce que j'aurais déteint sur toi ?

– C'est bien possible, avoua Marinette en se saisissant du visage d'Adrien pour venir l'embrasser.

Dire qu'Adrien était surpris de ce baiser était un euphémisme. Il n'avait tellement l'habitude que Marinette soit l'instigatrice de leurs baisers, mais il reconnaissait volontiers que cela lui plaisait tout autant que lorsque c'était lui qui l'embrassait. Du moment qu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras, contre lui, contre son cœur, plus rien n'importait.

Les deux amoureux durent s'armer de force et de courage pour se séparer définitivement. Marinette raccompaga Adrien jusqu'en bas de chez elle, après que celui-ci ait salué ses parents, et elle le regarda se transformer à nouveau en Chat Noir. « Ce qu'il est beau » songea-t-elle. Chat Noir ne put lui adresser qu'un signe de la main avant de courir et sauter en direction de l'immeuble de Nino où son chauffeur l'attendait déjà très certainement.

Quand elle remonta dans sa chambre, Marinette se mit tout de suite au travail dans l'écriture de sa tirade. Maintenant qu'Adrien était parti, elle n'aurait plus peur de rougir en écrivant, en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle devait se mettre dans la peau d'Iseult, mais c'était compliqué puisqu'elle ne vivait pas la même histoire d'amour que cette princesse. Marinette se concentra alors tout simplement sur ses sentiments pour Adrien qui, eux, l'inspiraient pour écrire.

Elle fut alors décidée. Elle allait indirectement se déclarer à Adrien à travers cet exposé. C'était soit ça, soit avoir zéro pour non présentation du devoir. Le choix était vite fait.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était le jour J, et Adrien était arrivé un petit peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée en classe. Le cours de français était le tout premier de la journée, et il voulait peaufiner les derniers détails de son travail. Très peu d'élèves étaient présents à cette heure, et personne ne vint le déranger durant dix minutes. Alya et Nino arrivèrent peu après, accompagnés d'autres de leurs camarades.

– Salut, mec, ça va ? lui demanda Nino en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Je suis en train de terminer le devoir, mais ça va je crois que j'ai fini. Et vous alors, vous vous en êtes sortis ?

– Comme des chefs ! affirma Alya derrière lui. On a été super inspirés.

– Et toi, avec Marinette, ça s'est bien passé ? Vous avez choisi quoi comme œuvre ?

– Oui ça s'est bien passé, et c'est un secret.

Adrien se garda pour lui qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du travail de Marinette. Il avait trouvé risquer le fait de travailler séparément sur leur propre tirade, mais au moins ainsi il avait pu penser sa réflexion jusqu'au bout. Cependant, Adrien était inquiet ; Marinette n'était toujours pas arrivée.

– Alya, tu ne sais pas où est Marinette ?

– Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin, mais elle m'a pas répondu.

– J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop en retard...

– D'ailleurs, Adrien il faut que je te montre un truc de ouf ! Comme Marinette ne répond pas, tu as l'honneur d'être le premier à voir un aperçu de mon prochain article sur le Ladyblog. Avec Nino hier, on a pêché le scoop du siècle.

Adrien se retourna complètement vers la métisse tandis que celle-ci farfouillait dans son téléphone.

– Hier, pendant qu'on répétait au parc avec Nino, on s'est retrouvé dans un combat qui opposait un super-vilain à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et regarde un peu la photo que j'ai pu prendre à la fin du combat !

Quand Alya plaça le téléphone en face de ses yeux, Adrien crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Car ce que Alya lui montrait était tout simplement une photo de Ladybug et Chat Noir entrain de s'embrasser.

Assez rapidement il fallait le reconnaître, Adrien se calma. Il était impossible qu'Alya sache que lui et Marinette étaient les deux super-héros qui protégeaient Paris. Personne ne pourrait faire le rapprochement. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas trop de risque à ce que cette photo circule sur internet. Tout semblait normal, et il savait que les journalistes et les sites internet seraient intéressés par cette nouvelle.

– Et bien, je vois que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont officiellement en couple, dit Adrien avec un sourire en coin.

– ENFIN, tu veux dire ! Ça faisait des mois que je soupçonnais quelque chose entre eux, et j'ai enfin ma preuve. Dommage que Marinette ne soit pas encore là, je lui montrerai tout à l'heure.

– J'espère qu'elle va arriver vite.

Au même instant où Adrien prononça cette phrase, Mademoiselle Bustier fit son entrée dans la salle de classe, de même que le reste des élèves. Mais aucune Marinette en vue.

– Bonjour, tout le monde, salua chaleureusement la professeure. J'espère que vous avez bien travaillé ce week-end comme je vous l'avais demandé. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère que nous commencions les exposés tout de suite afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Tous les groupes passeront, et pour que vous soyez tous égaux, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique.

Adrien qui était jusque là concentré sur le fait que Marinette soit absente, reprit soudainement conscience. Et il se maudit profondément d'avoir un nom de famille commençant pas un A. Il était le premier inscrit sur la liste de classe...

Et Marinette n'était toujours pas !

– Alors, voyons, reprit Mademoiselle Bustier en regardant sa liste. Adrien, avec qui es-tu ?

– Euh... sortit le garçon tout en se levant de sa chaise, visiblement gêné de la situation. Je suis avec Marinette, mademoiselle. Mais elle n'est pas encore-

Adrien fut interrompu dans sa phrase.

Tout simplement car Marinette venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans la salle de classe. Elle était essoufflée et peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, signe qu'elle avait couru comme une folle.

– Excusez-moi pour mon retard, s'excusa Marinette à toute vitesse.

– Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, déclara la professeure. Mais bon, je vais passer puisque c'est la fin de l'année, et que ton binôme a besoin toi.

– Mon binôme ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

Marinette remarqua enfin qu'Adrien se tenait debout et qu'il lui adressait un regard de panique. Il fit plusieurs gestes avec ses mains, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils passaient les premiers. La jeune fille se précipita à sa place, posa à la hâte ses affaires et sortit juste la feuille qu'elle avait préparé toute la nuit – d'où ce retard pour cause de panne de réveil. Elle rejoignit Adrien qui avait lui aussi sorti ses notes. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite sous le regard de leurs camarades, et particulièrement celui de Chloé Bourgeois, vers le tableau devant le bureau de Mademoiselle Bustier.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi comme histoire ?

– _Tristan et Iseult_ , répondit Adrien, Marinette étant trop concentrée à relire sa feuille pour vérifier que tout était bon.

– Oh, un choix intéressant.

– La scène qu'on a écrit se passe après que le roi a découvert leur liaison, et que Tristan décide de partir.

– Très bien. Allez-y alors.

Un silence régna dans la salle de classe durant quelques secondes. Adrien et Marinette étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre. Adrien semblait serein – ce n'était pas si différent d'une séance photo ou du tournage d'une publicité –, mais Marinette tremblait comme une feuille, se posant mille et une questions sur son travail. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur le visage d'Adrien par la suite, et cette simple vision l'aida à retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent. Silencieusement, Adrien lui demanda si elle était prête à commencer. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Que le spectacle commence. Un chevalier et une princesse qui se séparaient contre leur volonté. Quoi de plus classique...

– _Madame, si je puis me permettre de vous importuner alors que le château entier célèbre votre réconciliation avec le roi Marc, cela est pour vous annoncer mon départ du royaume._

– _Mon ami, n'y pensez-vous donc pas ! Que m'arrivera-t-il si vous partez ? Je pressens que le ciel nous met à l'épreuve en vous obligeant à cela. Restez, je vous en prie !_

Adrien mit quelques instants avant de reprendre, déconcerté par la tristesse et le désespoir qui transparaissaient dans la voix de Marinette. De deux choses l'une : soit elle était une excellente comédienne, soit elle vivait la scène en s'y transposant... Et le cœur d'Adrien lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait très probablement de la deuxième réponse.

– _Je ne le puis. Les barons veulent me voir exiler. Ils ne cesseront de douter de votre parole, de votre innocence tant que je resterai en ces lieux et auprès de vous. Il me faut partir ; acceptez, ma douce._

– _Je répondrai comme vous que je ne le puis. Tristan, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à vous. Que ce breuvage qui nous a ensorcelé aille au diable. Je n'aime que vous. L'opinion du roi mon époux et des barons m'importe peu._

Après ces quelques phrases, Marinette se sentait plus détendue. Mais elle ne fut pas préparer à entendre la tirade qu'Adrien avait préparé la veille.

– _Madame, comprenez que cette décision ne m'enchante guère. De toute mon âme, je souhaiterais vous enlever au roi mon oncle. Hélas, votre devoir de reine demeure prioritaire. Vous devez assurer la descendance du roi Marc, non la mienne. Le roi eût la bonté de nous pardonner nos offenses ; saisissons cette opportunité. Le roi aurait pu nous séparer, nous envoyez au cachot à la merci des rats. Il n'en est rien. Il me faut le respecter, tout comme je vous respecte, ma reine. Ma décision ne changera point, mais elle fait de moi un autre homme. J'ai changé en vous rencontrant, je change à nouveau en vous quittant. Ma reine, ma douce, mon Iseult, jamais je ne vous oublierai. Vous vous êtes emparé de mon cœur avant même que nous buvions ce philtre sur ce bateau qui nous ramenait en Cornouailles. Et en ce jour, trois années nous sépare de ce moment, et mon amour pour vous n'en est que plus grand. Seul votre sourire éclipse les nuages qui embrument mon cœur. N'appartenir qu'à vous est mon souhait le plus cher. Mais il est à craindre que, Iseult, ma bien-aimée, seul votre amour suffit à mon cœur et me permet ainsi d'entamer ce chemin vers la Bretagne. Mon cœur vous appartient jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, jusqu'à ma dernière pensée. Assurez-moi simplement que votre cœur vous dicte également ce chemin, pour que je puisse parcourir le mien._

Adrien avait fini. Il n'avait plus de texte à lire. Tout le reste de leur exposé reposait sur la tirade que Marinette avait écrit cette nuit.

Mais celle-ci fut bouleversée par les mots qu'il venait de lui dire. Bien qu'il ait été restreint par les contours de l'histoire, elle avait pu sentir les petites nuances où Adrien s'adressait à _elle_ , où il ne jouait pas. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas devant l'ensemble de la classe, elle aurait franchi les deux mètres qui les séparent et l'aurait serré dans ses bras.

Elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir faire cela.

A la vue du sourire que lui adressait son amoureux, la jeune fille reprit peu à peu possession de ses moyens, et décida de conclure cet exposé. Ses mots qu'elle avait écrit pour lui, et non pour ce devoir.

– _Tristan, mon amour, vous seul m'êtes précieux, bien plus que l'or dont on peut couvrir une reine. Bien que je me sois sentie étrange lorsque le philtre cessa ses effets, la seule certitude que j'avais était mon amour pour vous, mon cher, mon ami. Si votre décision est de partir, et si je ne puis rien y faire pour vous convaincre de rester ; soit, je me plierai à votre volonté. Mais cela sera au prix de ma souffrance éternelle. Vous serez si loin de moi, comment aurais-je de vos nouvelles ? Mais déjà, en aurais-je ? Revenez en Cornouailles quand la haine envers vous se sera éteinte, je vous en conjure ! Je ne puis être la reine de mon roi si mon cœur vous appartient. Mes obligations me renvoient vers le roi, mais mon cœur me renvoie vers vous. Ne cessez pas, s'il vous plaît, d'illuminer mes jours et mes nuits par votre présence. Votre absence ne rendra que mon monde plus sombre, en proie à de terribles tourments. Enlacez-moi. Embrassez-moi. Enlevez-moi, vous le chevalier qui a livré tant de batailles. Faites-moi vôtre devant Dieu, et au diable le roi ! ... Hélas, il m'est impossible de songer à cela, désormais. Vous partez, très bien. Je vous obéirai en accomplissant mes devoirs, puisque vous le désirez. Sachez néanmoins que mes pensés seront tournées vers vous, où que vous soyez, de jour, de nuit, que je sois seule ou avec le roi. Je vous aimerai toute ma vie, Tristan. Personne ne pourra me le faire oublier car nul autre que vous n'avez accès à mon cœur. Depuis ce fameux jour en Irlande, comme vous l'avez si bien rappelé. Je vous laisserai partir, mais je n'assisterai pas à votre départ. Il ne faut pas que vous montiez à bord de votre navire en me voyant pleurer. Vous partirez au lever du soleil je présume. Alors, je vous en supplie, je vous le demande, accordez-moi une dernière faveur. Accordez-moi un baiser d'adieu, que je puisse, une ultime fois, me sentir vivante dans vos bras._

Quand Marinette leva le regard de sa feuille, elle constata à quel point Adrien semblait paralysé. On aurait dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Elle en déduit assez facilement qu'il avait compris les messages cachés dans son texte. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, ses joues se tintant de rose, et cela ramena Adrien dans le monde réel.

Cela et le fait que l'ensemble de la classe applaudissait à tout rompre. Adrien se contenta de sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que Marinette se cachait derrière sa feuille. Mademoiselle Bustier les complimenta longuement avant de leur demander de regagner leur place.

Tous les deux mouraient d'envie de se prendre dans les bras et de s'embrasser. Mais même se tenir la main était impossible pour eux, ils allaient devoir attendre.

Alors que Mademoiselle Bustier appela le binôme suivant, Chloé Bourgeois interrompit le chemin d'Adrien et Marinette qui allaient rejoindre leur place.

– Adrichou, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! s'énerva-t-elle en chuchotant afin, pour une fois, de ne pas attirer l'attention. (Face au silence de ses deux interlocuteurs, elle poursuivit.) Dis moi que vous jouez la comédie ! Ne me dis pas que _toi_ et _elle_ (elle dit cela en les désignant chacun du doigt) vous sortez ensemble !

Tous deux tournèrent le regard vers l'autre, cherchant de l'aide, une solution.

Mais rien. Rien ne leur venait à l'esprit.

Décidément, où qu'ils soient, il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour les contrarier. Chloé Bourgeois en tête, et elle venait une nouvelle fois de le démontrer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires ;)**


End file.
